The First Time I Know that Love was Painful
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Sungmin merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan terhadap tetangganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sungmin sadar jika perasaan itu adalah cinta. Selayaknya manusia, Sungmin mulai menanam harapan-harapan terhadap sosok tetangganya itu, hingga akhirnya dia tahu jika perasaannya tidak akan pernah berbalas. KYUMIN/ GS / Older Kyu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The First Time I Know that Love was Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun (**_**namja**_**)**

**Lee Sungmin (**_**yeoja**_**)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | GS**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : GS, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sungmin merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan terhadap tetangganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sungmin sadar jika perasaan itu adalah cinta. Selayaknya manusia, Sungmin mulai menanam harapan-harapan terhadap sosok tetangganya itu, hingga akhirnya dia tahu pasti jika perasaannya tidak akan pernah berbalas.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**All Cast –**_**terpaksa saya akui**_**– bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, orangtua, SMEnt, dan Fans. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ENJOY THE STORY^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cinta itu indah..

Cinta itu penuh warna...

Cinta itu juga menyenangkan...

Namun, tidak semua cinta berakhir dengan kata bahagia...

Ada suka duka dan kekhilafan di dalamnya...

Tapi, bukankah itu tantangannya?

Bila kita sanggup menghalaunya maka kita bisa memperoleh apa yang kita inginkan...

Jika tidak...maka kata "menyerah" akan menjadi pilihan terakhir...

**_"Aku akan melupakanmu..."_**

Itu adalah kalimat _simple_ yang biasa diucapkan semua orang yang menyerah...

Tapi lucunya, kebanyakan menambahkan kata **_"tidak"_** setelah **_"aku"_** dalam kalimat itu...

**_Mengapa?_**

Karena itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi...

Itulah isi hati yang sebenarnya...

Sungguh penuh dusta bagi yang mengingkari...

**_Mengelak?_**

Yah...silakan..

**It's your choice, but i won't do that...**

**Because of "Him"...**

**And...**

**THIS IS MY STORY...**

**_About my first love..._**

_**My First Hurt Love...**_

* * *

.

.

Aku adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang lahir dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang penuh kebahagiaan. Orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku dan aku juga mempunyai banyak teman. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah kekurangan apapun sejak aku dilahirkan. Menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga berkecukupan itu membuatku menjadi anak yang sangat beruntung, namun aku dididik untuk tidak menjadi sombong oleh _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ku.

Ah, iya. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Usiaku sebentar lagi menginjak 20 tahun namun ketahuilah, banyak orang yang tidak mempercayainya. Kenapa? Karena aku terlalu "_baby face_". Itulah yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang. Tidak masalah, karena aku suka.

Aku adalah mahasiswi **Seoul Art University** jurusan _Traditional Culture_ tahun kedua, dan mungkin kurang dari dua tahun lagi aku bisa menyandang gelar alumni dari kampus ini. Amiinn. Semoga harapanku terkabul. _Fighting!_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Minniemi...sudah pulang? Aku baru saja ingin menjemputmu." Ujar seorang _namja_ saat aku baru saja membuka pagar rumahku.

"Eh.._Oppa_. _Ne_, tadi kuliahku hanya jam pertama karena dosen mendadak ada rapat penting di jurusan. _Oppa_ ingin menjemputku? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku sok polos. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan luapan bahagia yang membuncah di dada.

Hei, bagaimana mungkin tidak bahagia jika orang yang telah lama kau cintai berkata ingin menjemputmu? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan melompat-lompat kalau bisa. Untungnya aku sadar jika itu tindakan abnormal yang mungkin akan membuat orang yang kucintai _ilfeel _padaku. Haha.

"_Wae_? Apa aku tidak boleh menjemput _dongsaeng_ku?" tanyanya dengan nada _-sedikit-_ kesal. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di pinggang dan sebelahnya lagi bertumpu di kap mobil Audi A5 nya.

Gestur yang sangat keren –_menurutku_.

"_Aniyo_, _Oppa_. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku...aku..." mendadak lidahku kelu. _Foxy_ kembarku membulat manakala melihat tubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Tanganku yang sedari tadi memegangi pagar perlahan turun dengan lemas.

"Karena aku terlanjur menghidupkan mobilku..." dia semakin mendekat.

"..."

"_Kajja!_ Kita kencan.!"

"?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mengabaikan raut shock diwajahku, dia menarik tanganku yang lemas dan menuntunku menyebrang ke arah rumahnya.

Kencan.

**_Eh? Apa tadi katanya? Kencan?_**

Mataku membulat sempurna. "Ke-kencan? _Oppa_...ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku tergagap. Memandangi lekat punggung kokohnya yang berjalan di depanku. _Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan pintu mobil kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Jemari tanganku yang masih digenggamnya terangkat dan diusapkannya di pipinya yang tirus. Aku membeku.

"Hari ini aku ingin menikmati indahnya Seoul bersamamu." Ujarnya memandangku dengan lembut. Sungguh manik bening yang sangat memukau, dan aku terjerat dalam keindahannya.

"Ta-tapi...aku..." aku masih mencoba mencari kejelasan dari kejadian mengejutkan ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah minta izin pada _Eomma_ tadi dan beliau mengizinkanku membawamu."

"..."

"Bahkan katanya..." jeda sejenak. Wajahnya beralih ke telinga kiriku. "Kau boleh menginap diluar malam ini bersamaku..." lanjutnya berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang _manly_. Dapat kurasakan aliran darah yang berkumpul tiba-tiba di pipiku. Panas.

**_Astaga !_**

"Ahahaha...pipimu memerah, _jagi_. Hahahaha " Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**_Menyebalkan! Dia mempermainkanku!_**

Aku merutuk heboh dalam hati dan memegangi kedua pipiku yang terasa semakin panas. _'Ahh. Ini memalukan!'_ batinku frustasi.

"_Aigoo_, manisnya..."

_ Chu~_

"_Kajja_. Kita mulai kencan kita..._Let's go _!" Dia menarik tanganku –_lagi_ dan mendorongku masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, memakaikan _seatbelt_ padaku dan mengecup kembali puncak hidungku. Setelah itu dia menuju kursi di belakang kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya –_entah kemana_. Aku terdiam membatu. Ukiran tanda tanya makin beranak-pinak dalam kepalaku namun tak ada satupun yang bisa kusuarakan. Aku mendadak seperti orang linglung.

**_Ya Tuhan. Tak kusangka dampaknya sehebat ini. Dia...benar-benar membuatku gila._**

**_Demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku._**

.

Apa kalian pikir dia kekasihku?

Bukan

Jelas bukan

Kami hanya tetangga.

_Ne_, hanya tetangga.

.

Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, bahkan sejak aku bayi. Dia telah berada di dekatku. Menjagaku dan menyayangiku. Kami sangat dekat. Rumahnya terletak persis di depan rumahku dan hanya di batasi oleh jalanan kecil khas kompleks perumahan. Sejak dulu, rumahnya adalah rumah keduaku, begitu juga rumahku adalah rumah kedua baginya. Usia kami terpaut 4 tahun dan jelas dia lebih tua dariku makanya aku memanggilnya _Oppa_. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak suka kupanggil dengan panggilan itu. Sejak dulu dia selalu menyuruhku memanggil namanya saja. Tanpa embel-embel apapun.

**_Memusingkan._**

Bagaimana mungkin memanggil namanya saja? Jelas-jelas aku lebih muda darinya. Tidak sopan. Dan aku tidak ingin di cap seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya tidak masalah memanggil namanya saja andaikan status diantara kami adalah sepasang KEKASIH.

_Ne_, kekasih. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang menjabat status itu.

Ah iya, nama _namja_ itu Cho Kyuhyun. Dia lulusan Universitas Seoul Fakultas Kedokteran. Dia pintar kan? Bagiku dia sangat jenius. Dia mengambil bagian Dokter anak.

Sebenarnya aku merasa agak aneh, karena dari yang aku lihat, dia kurang mampu mengakrabkan diri pada anak kecil, terkesan menjaga jarak malah. Karena penasaran, suatu hari aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia mengambil bagian itu, dan yang kudapat malah jawaban yang membuat jantungku lari marathon.

_"Karena Minnie menyukai anak kecil dan aku ingin belajar merawat anak-anak kita nanti." _

Saat itu aku terpana mendengarnya dan aku hanya bisa melongo bahagia. Dia berlalu dengan santainya sesaat setelah mengatakan itu padaku.

Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu padaku? Ingin membuatku mendadak mati kah?

Aku benar-benar berharap apa yang kupikirkan adalah nyata. Namun nyatanya sampai detik inipun dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya jika aku mencintainya, namun aku terlalu malu memulai. Tapi, dari semua sikapnya padaku selama ini, bolehkah aku beranggapan bahwa dia menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku? Bolehkah?

.

.

* * *

"Mmm.._Oppa_..." panggilku mencoba memecah kesunyian sejak 15 menit lalu mobil ini berjalan. Kyuhyun tampak serius menyetir tanpa memedulikan panggilanku. _'Apa dia tidak mendengarnya?' _ucapku membatin.

"_Oppa_...kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan. Rambu lalu-lintas sedang berada di warna merah. Bunyi kendaraanpun terdengar tak terlalu berisik. Seharusnya dia mendengar, namun Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan arah mata fokus kejalanan. Sesekali menengok ke arah lampu merah itu.

**_Hei! Dia mengacuhkanku!_**

"_Oppa_!" kali ini aku berteriak. Aku tidak suka diacuhkan. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia mengacuhkanku seperti ini?

Kupukul kuat lengannya yang masih bertengger di atas kemudi.

"_Oppa_..." suaraku melemah. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, airmata telah berkumpul menggenangi mataku. Siap tumpah kapan saja.

Aku tidak suka diabaikan. Apalagi itu oleh'_nya_'. Aku tidak suka! Aku yakin dia mendengar panggilanku. Tapi mengapa dia mengabaikannya?

Tanganku dengan ragu terulur lagi, kali ini mencoba meraih jemarinya namun belum sempat menyentuh jemari itu, jemari panjangnya lebih dulu menangkap tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat di atas pahanya.

"_Oppa_~" lirihku tercekat.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, hmm? Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan mengerikan itu. Aku tidak suka kau panggil seperti itu Minniemi." Suara lembutnya dan sorot mata teduh itu sukses membuat airmataku turun. Aku mulai terisak pelan.

Lampu sudah berganti warna hijau. Dengan santai Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya kemudian tak lama setelah itu kulihat dia menepikan mobilnya di depan salah satu _cafe ice cream_.

.

"_O_-_Oppa_...hiks..." aku masih terisak dengan tangan kiriku yang masih digenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar panggilanmu itu, Ming. Kau menyamakanku dengan _namja-namja_ lain di luaran sana" Ujarnya pelan dan menatapku hangat. Jemarinya ia selipkan di sela-sela jemariku menautkannya satu sama lain.

"_Wae?_ B-Bukankah aku memang seharusnya memanggilmu seperti itu? A-aku...hiks... B-bagaimana jika nanti _yeojachingu_-mu mendengarnya...aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan."

**_Oh Tuhan. Apa yang kukatakan? Mengapa aku mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak kuinginkan? _**

"Hhhh... itu lagi.." kudengar ia bergumam dan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh, Minniemi. _Yeojachingu_ siapa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas kau tahu aku masih sendiri. Ikuti apa yang kukatakan dan jangan membantah. _Arra?_ Jika kau tidak mau maka sore ini juga aku akan pulang ke London!" titahnya dengan sedikit ancaman yang telak membuatku terkejut dan takut secara bersamaan.

**_Tidak!_**

**_Aku tidak ingin dia pulang!_**

**_Aku masih ingin dia disini menemaniku!_**

"_Andwae_! Jangan pergi~ Hiks...Kyunnie...hiks..." tanpa sadar aku kembali terisak. Aku sungguh tidak ingin dia pulang kembali ke London. Aku belum ingin berpisah darinya.

"Nah. Seperti itu 'kan lebih baik. Terus panggil aku seperti itu. _Arraseo?_ Aku menyukainya, Ming." Kyuhyun melepas _seatbelt_-nya kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku merasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat menangkup pipiku dan mengusap airmataku yang terus turun dengan deras.

Aku selalu seperti ini. Menjadi cengeng dan lemah jika di depannya. Dari dulu selalu seperti ini. Jika tidak sedang bersamanya, termasuk saat bersama orang tuaku, aku akan menjadi sosok Lee Sungmin yang tegar, kuat, tegas, dan tidak mudah mengeluarkan airmata, yang tentu saja sikapku itu semuanya hanya _kamuflase_. Aku yang sebenarnya adalah yang sekarang. Di saat seperti ini. Saat bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyunnie _Oppa_ yang aku cintai.

.

.

Cukup lama aku terisak. Kyuhyun terus mengelus pipi dan tanganku dengan lembut. Sesekali dia mengusap kepalaku penuh kasih sayang. Setelah tangisku mereda, Kyuhyun membersihkan wajahku dengan saputangan miliknya kemudian merapikan helai hitamku dan tersenyum hangat.

_Chup_

"_Kajja_, Ming. Kita makan eskrim dulu, _ne_. Ada banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membantuku melepas _seatbealt-_ku. Mataku masih bengkak dan memerah. Aku malu jika harus keluar. _Eodokkhae?_

"Mingie~ _waeyo_, _jagiya_?"

"..."

"..."

"Kyu~" aku memandangnya sendu.

"Eum?"

"Jangan pergi~"

"Ming..."

"..."

"_Arraseo_, aku saja yang beli eskrimnya dan kita makan di dalam mobil. _Eottae?_" Kyuhyun berbalik hendak membuka pintu mobil namun refleks aku menarik tubuhnya ke arahku. Kucengkeram erat bagian belakang kaos _baby blue_ yang ia kenakan.

"_Andwae_. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan Minnie...hiks...Kyuuu..." tampaknya aku memang benar-benar sudah gila. Kurasakan isi kepalaku hanya kalimat "itu" saat ini. Terlihat berlebihan memang, namun aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku takut dia pergi lagi meninggalkanku.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, irisnya menatapku dalam. Dia mengenggam kedua tanganku erat lalu menaruhnya di dadanya. "Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, Minnie? Aku hanya keluar sebentar membeli eskrim." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba menenangkanku. Di usapnya pucuk kepalaku sayang. Jemarinya terangkat kemudian menghapus lelehan airmataku.

"Kyunnie...Satu bulan ini...hiks...satu bulan ini berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku. Kumohon, Kyunnie...hiks..." aku terus terisak. Tanganku terkepal erat, kurasa Kyuhyun melihatnya karena sekarang kesepuluh jemariku terangkat dan mulai mendapat kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibirnya yang lembut.

"Aku berjanji, Ming. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Jangan menangis, _ne_. Jika perlu, 24 jam setiap harinya aku akan terus menemanimu. Bagaimana?"

"Hiks..hiks..."

Kyuhyun merengkuhku erat dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku merasa nyaman. Untuk beberapa saat kami terus berpelukan di dalam mobil hingga akhirnya aku tenang dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Apa aku berlebihan lagi? Mungkin. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar merasakan ketakutan itu. Pernahkah kalian merasakannya juga?

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun meninggalkanku dan juga keluarganya untuk melanjutkan studi ke London. Dengan otaknya yang jenius dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa S2 dan S3 nya di negeri yang fantastis itu. Baru dua hari yang lalu dia pulang ke Seoul menikmati masa libur 1 bulannya sebelum melanjutkan pendidikannya ke S3. Tentu aku sangat senang saat tahu dia pulang, bahkan aku langsung memeluknya erat saat dia baru saja tiba di depan rumahku.

Kemarin, saat keluarga kami makan malam bersama, Kyuhyun bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya di London. Aku dibuat makin terpesona olehnya. Bukan karena ceritanya, jujur aku kurang mendengar apa yang ia ceritakan. Mataku hanya terpaku pada dirinya, wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Benar-benar bertambah tampan dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun berubah. Tapi sikapnya padaku sedikitpun tidak berubah. Dalam ceritanya, Kyuhyun juga berkata jika saat menempuh S3 nanti dia akan sering bolak-balik _Seoul-London-Seoul_, mungkin satu kali dalam sebulan karena dia memutuskan untuk menjadi Dokter Anak di sini jadi dia harus mulai mengurus semua keperluannya. Aku sangat senang.

.

.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _jagiya_. Nanti _eomma_ marah padaku jika melihat matamu seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipiku. Namja itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kita punya banyak agenda hari ini, Ming. Makan eskrim bersama, ke Lotte World, Myeongdong, Namsan Tower, dan juga membeli kado natal. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, _ne_..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Berusaha tersenyum manis membalas semua perlakuannya padaku.

"Minnie-ku yang manis, tidak boleh menangis." Ucapnya seraya menyisir rapi rambutku yang sedikit kusut dengan sebelah tangannya. Aku tersenyum kembali.

_Chup_

"_Kajja_! Pertama-tama kita beli eskrim kesukaanmu..." lanjutnya setelah mengecup hidung bangirku. Kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas.

**_'Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon dengarlah.'_**

**_'Aku mencintaimu..'_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

**(Based On The True Story)**

**I Need your review, now...my dearest reader *v***

**Annyeong...**

**"KYUMIN IS REAL ! JJANG!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The First Time I Know that Love was Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun (**_**namja**_**)**

**Lee Sungmin (**_**yeoja**_**)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | GS**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : GS, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sungmin yang merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan terhadap tetangganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sungmin sadar jika perasaan itu adalah cinta. Selayaknya manusia, Sungmin mulai menanam harapan-harapan terhadap sosok tetangganya itu, hingga akhirnya dia tahu pasti jika perasaannya tidak akan pernah berbalas.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini –**_**terpaksa saya akui**_**– bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, orangtua, SMEnt, dan Fans. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be a silent reader !**

**Please, Give Your Review to Me…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PART 2**

* * *

Seperti yang telah dijanjikannya. Kyunnie _Oppa_ setiap hari terus berada disisiku. Bahkan ketika aku harus kuliah-pun, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun akan mengantar dan menjemputku di depan kampus.

Hari demi hari kami habiskan dengan canda tawa. Kadang-kadang aku marah dan merajuk saat dia mengusiliku namun semua itu tidak bertahan lebih dari 1 hari karena Kyuhyun akan langsung melancarkan aksi "memohon maaf" nya yang sangat-sangat romantis, membuatku takhluk. Memang tidak sampai 24 jam dia bersamaku. Bukannya dia mengingkari janji. Hanya saja aku yang sadar diri. Dia juga harus membagi waktu bersama keluarganya, dan itu lebih penting dariku. Jadi, aku tidak mau egois.

Kedua orang tua kami sangat senang melihat keakraban antara aku dengannya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang terkesan lebih ke arah _ehm_- romantisme sepasang kekasih. Pernah satu kali _Eomma_ku dan _Eomma_ Cho bertanya tentang hubungan kami. Aku menjawab bahwa aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat dan adik-kakak, tidak lebih. Yah, walaupun ngilu terasa di dadaku saat mengucapkannya. Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, jadi yaaa...aku hanya bisa "bersabar".

Saat mendengar jawabanku, tentu saja kedua _eomma_ yang awet muda itu tidak percaya. Mereka berdecih pelan mengejekku, bahkan _Eomma_ Cho menyeringai terus menggodaku. Mereka yakin jika antara aku dan Kyuhyun ada _"sesuatu"._

_Yeah_...memangnya siapa yang mau percaya hubungan "adik-kakak" itu jika melihat sikap mesra yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun padaku. Pelukan erat dan ciuman hangat di pipi dan kening tak terelakkan setiap harinya. Bahkan kadang kami tidur bersama –_seperti saat kami kecil dulu_- lebih seringnya Kyuhyun memaksa tidur bersamaku. Hal yang tampak tabu di mata masyarakat, namun ketahuilah kami sudah terbiasa. Namun, sejak umurku menginjak 18 tahun, aku mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh tiap kali Kyunnie _Oppa_ tertidur di sebelahku. Suatu perasaan yang sangat sulit kujabarkan.

Jujur, aku bahagia dengan semua itu.

**_Tapi, sebenarnya hubungan kami ini apa?_**

.

* * *

Dua minggu tak terasa berlalu. Natal-pun kini tiba. Aku, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan natal kami sejak 1 minggu sebelumnya dan malam ini kami berencana akan pergi misa kegereja bersama dengan keluarga Cho. Tentu saja Kyunnie juga ada. Misa malam itu kami lewatkan penuh khidmat dan rasa syukur.

Setelah selesai, kami semua keluar dari gereja dan sesekali bersalaman dengan para jemaat yang lain. Saat aku sedang bersalaman, aku melihat Kyunnie dan _Eomma_ku sedang bercakap-cakap. Sesekali kulihat _Eomma_ tertawa kemudian _Eomma_ Cho ikut bergabung. Aku penasaran, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? –_terlihat sangat seru_. Sementara itu, _Appa_-ku dan _Appa_ Cho juga tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri di depan mobil _Appa_-ku. _Aigoo_...

"Kyunnie..." panggilku saat berada di dekatnya.

"Ahh...Minnie. Malam ini Minnie boleh pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam, _ne_. Jangan membuat Kyuhyun terlalu lelah." Ucapan _Eomma_ yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terdiam. Pertanyaan yang tadi hendak kutanyakan hilang begitu saja. Seingatku aku tidak ada janji dengan Kyuhyun malam ini. Kulihat _eomma_ tersenyum lembut, merapikan syal yang melilit leherku kemudian berjalan menghampiri _appa_ setelah mengusap lenganku. Setelah itu, _Eomma_ Cho menyusul setelah berpesan pada Kyuhyun agar menjagaku dan berbisik sebentar pada Kyunnie yang terlihat sendu. Dahiku mengerut. _Ada apa ini?_

"Ming..._kajja_." Masih dalam kondisi bingung, Kyunnie menarik tanganku mengikutinya.

"Eh..eh...Kyunnie..."

"Tenanglah, _jagi_. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan temani aku malam ini. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu." ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil menarikku menuju mobilnya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak melihat karena dia berada di depanku.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya terdiam memandangi _dress_ pink ku. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Kyunnie yang sesekali menoleh kearahku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun dia terlihat sangat aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Raut cemas dan ekpresi datar itu bertengger di wajahnya.

_'Ada apa, Kyu?'_

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah hampir 45 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil menepi. Dia melepas _seatbelt-_nya dan juga _seatbelt-_ku. Kami keluar dari mobil dan Kyunnie langsung bersandar di depan kap Audi-nya. Memandang kedepan dengan serius. Sementara aku justru kebingungan. Masih terdiam di tempat, aku memerhatikan sekeliling.

_'Mengapa ketempat ini?'_ Ucapku membatin.

Aku tahu tempat ini bahkan sangat hafal. Tempat ini tempat spesial untukku karena di tempat inilah aku selalu menyendiri ketika aku merindukannya.

**Sungai Han**

Kini kami berada di salah satu sisi sungai legendaris tersebut. Tepatnya di salah satu _spot_ yang biasa aku datangi hampir tiap Minggu selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak asing dengan tempat ini kan, Ming?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian saat aku ikut berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyunnie masih menatap kedepan.

"_N-Ne_..." jawabku lemah, hampir seperti berbisik. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Kyunnie. Terlihat begitu gelisah dan...sedih.

"Aku tahu tempat ini sangat berarti untukmu, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kesini...bersamaku." Kyunnie menoleh menatapku, membuatku tercekat. Ada pancaran hangat dari sorot manik obsidiannya yang tengah melengkung.

"Jangan pernah menyendiri lagi disini, Ming. Jangan pernah menangis karena memikirkanku." Kyunnie menarik tanganku, mengajakku duduk di salah tempat duduk yang berada di tepi sungai. Tempat duduk yang sama yang biasa aku duduki.

_Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie mengetahui semua ini?_

"Jika merindukanku, kau tidak boleh menangis sendirian disini. Kau bisa menelponku dan menangis padaku sepuasmu. Jangan menyiksa diri sendiri lagi. Berjanjilah..." Kyunnie menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku ke atas pangkuannya. Sesekali remasan lembut ia berikan di jemariku. Sorot matanya tampak makin redup. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"_W-waeyo_, Kyu...?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku tidak kuat jika dia terus memandangku seperti itu.

"Ming.."

"_Ne_..."

"Besok aku kembali ke London..."

"Eh?"

"Jadwal studiku dipercepat dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di sana..."

"..."

"Ming..."

Aku terdiam dengan mata terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap darinya. Sedikitpun aku tidak menyangka jika itulah yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padaku saat ini. **_Mengapa harus besok dia pergi? Mengapa? Tidakkah bisa sedikit lebih lama? Bukankah ini belum genap 1 bulan? Mengapa?_**

"Ming..." Kyuhyun menatap dalam mataku yang kini perlahan mulai menghangat. _'Tidak...aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Kumohon...'_

"..."

Aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku dengar. Mengapa studinya dipercepat? Aku masih merindukannya.

Kulihat Kyuhyun tampak panik saat aku tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya kemudian merengkuhku erat. Tangis yang sedari tadi kutahan, seketika tumpah saat tubuh hangat itu melingkupiku.

"Kyu~..hiks...Kyu~..."

"_Uljima, jagi_...jangan menangis. Kumohon..."

"K-Kyu...hiks..."

"Hubungilah aku kapanpun kau mau, sayang. Tidak peduli kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku akan menjawab teleponmu. Aku juga akan pulang sekali dalam sebulan dan saat itu aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Jangan menangis, Ming."

"Hiks...hiks..._kajima_, Kyu...hiks..."

"_Mianhae_, Ming. _Mianhae_. Sejujurnya aku berat mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tahu selama 3 tahun ini kau menahan rindumu dan memilih menangis sendirian disini. Aku tahu semuanya, Ming. Karena itu, maafkan aku." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup lembut pipiku yang basah. Airmataku telah meleleh dengan deras disana.

"Maafkan aku, Ming. Andai waktu itu aku menyempatkan diri sesekali pulang ke Seoul. Mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku sayang padamu, Ming. Hanya saja aku terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukan studiku dan mengabaikanmu, mengabaikan _appa_ dan _eomma_..." Kurasakan dahi Kyuhyun menempel di dahiku. Suaranya yang bergetar membuat _foxy_ ku terpaksa menatap matanya yang ternyata juga telah dialiri air mata. Dan apa tadi katanya? Dia menyayangiku? Mungkinkah...

**_'Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.'_** _Jeritku dalam hati._

"Aku...hiks..a-aku..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Ming..."

"Kyu..."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya setelah Ahra _noona _meninggal."

"Eh?"

"Ming..."

"..."

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"..."

"Temani aku sampai besok, _ne_. Kumohon. Hanya berdua denganku...kali ini" bisik Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup hangat telingaku. Merengkuh kembali tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Aku semakin terisak. Kedua tanganku terangkat membungkam mulutku berupaya agar isakan bodoh itu tak terdengar.

Tangisku semakin kencang. Kali ini bukan karena masalah kepergian Kyuhyun. Tapi karena posisiku di hatinya. Ternyata...

Selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudaranya.

Hanya aku yang menyimpan rasa cinta ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakit...

Ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

**_'Bodoh! Lee Sungmin bodoh' _**

Aku terus menangis. Kyuhyun panik mencoba menenangkanku hingga kusadari kini aku berada di pangkuannya. Dia terus berusaha menenangkanku dengan bisikan-bisikan sayangnya dan juga usapannya yang lembut di tubuhku. Namun, aku seolah tuli dan mati rasa.

.

Ternyata...inilah jawaban dari semua perasaanku yang belum sempat terucap itu.

**Aku hanya saudara baginya.**

.

Itu artinya, mulai sekarang aku harus perlahan-lahan mengikis rasa cinta ini padanya. Jika aku adalah saudara baginya, maka dia juga saudara bagiku, bukan. _Ne_, seperti itu mungkin lebih baik. Ini _–mungkin-_ yang terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan.

"_Sssshh._..jangan menangis, sayang...jangan buat aku tidak tenang meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, sekali dalam sebulan aku pasti pulang ke Seoul. Percayalah."

"Hiks.._ne_ Kyu...hiks" aku mengangguk pelan. Dadaku sangat sakit.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, aku ingin kaulah orang pertama yang menyambutku. Kau mau?"

"..._N- nee_..." jawabku lemah. Aku tidak punya alasan menolak permintaannya, bukan?

"Aku juga ingin kaulah orang pertama yang memelukku."

"_Ne_..."

"Dan aku juga ingin...kaulah orang pertama yang memberi ciuman selamat datang padaku..."

"_Ne_...eh? ci-ciuman?" mataku yang bengkak membulat seketika dengan mulut menganga. Fokus mataku menyorot _hazel_ kelamnya yang kini bergerak jenaka. Lengkung delimanya semakin sempurna dengan kekehan pelan yang bersahut-sahutan. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanyaku.

"Tiga kali di pipi kanan, tiga kali di pipi kiri, dan tiga kali di keningku setiap aku pulang. Tidak ada penolakan!" ucapnya sembari _menoel_ hidungku sedangkan aku masih betah menganga heboh.

"Ta-tapi Kyu..."

"_Wae_? Keberatan, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun tampak kesal. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya pada siapapun selain _appa_ dan _eomma_-ku. Walau sudah bersama Kyuhyun sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah menciumnya. Sekalipun di pipi. Kyunnie-lah yang selama ini rutin memberikan ciumannya padaku.

"Ming...kau tidak mau menciumku? _Wae_? Dari dulu juga kau tidak pernah melakukannya. _Waeyo_? Apa kau punya pacar? Kau takut pacarmu marah padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi namun tersirat kesedihan dalam nada suara itu. Aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kyu...tapi..."

"Aku 'Kyunnie' mu, _jagi._ Bukan orang lain. Apa aku salah jika meminta ciuman dari orang yang kusayang?"

"Kyu..."

"Hhh..._arra_. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Tukas Kyuhyun nelangsa. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kedua lengannya yang tadi memeluk erat tubuhku perlahan melonggar. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat mencoba untuk berdiri dan lengannya bergerak hendak menggeser tubuhku kesamping.

_Tidak!_

_Jangan seperti ini!_

_Aku masih ingin bersamanya!_

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita pulang saja. Udara semakin dingin. Nanti kau bisa ter –"

**_Andwae!_**

"_NEEEE_ ! Hiks..."

"Ng?"

"_Ne_, Aku mau, Kyu! Aku mau!" spontan aku menarik lengannya yang perlahan lepas dari pinggangku. Kupeluk lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Ming..."

"Aku mau Kyu... aku mau. Tapi kau jangan pergi. Bukankah tadi kau berkata akan menghabiskan malam natal berdua denganku? Mengapa harus pulang? Aku ingin bersamamu sampai besok..hiks...aku tidak mau pulang Kyuuu...~"

Aku tergugu di leher Kyuhyun yang mulai basah dengan airmataku. Perlahan-lahan lengan Kyuhyun kembali melingkar di tubuhku. "Hmm..._arra, jagiya_. Kita akan berdua sampai besok. Kita cari penginapan dulu, _ne_. Udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau kau terkena flu." Kyuhyun mengusap teratur punggungku. Sangat nyaman. Aku terdiam di ceruk lehernya.

"Ming...?"

"Eung?"

"Kau tidur?"

"_Aniyo_..."

"Kalau begitu, lepas dulu, _ne_. Kita harus mencari penginapan segera." Kyuhyun mencoba melepas rangkulan lenganku di lehernya. Dengan lembut ia menarik lenganku namun dengan kasar kutepis dan aku semakin merapat memeluk lehernya.

"Ming? _Jagiii~_..."

"Sebentar saja. Minnie ingin seperti ini bersama Kyunnie sebentar saja. Biarkan Minnie seperti ini..." rengekku seraya menyurukkan hidungku makin lekat di lehernya yang berbau _green tea_. Aku sangat suka wangi itu. Green tea yang berpadu dengan aroma murni tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kkkk..._arraseo_. Sesukamu saja, Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh. Suara tawanya membuat senyumku mengembang ditambah lagi lengannya yang ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekarang, tubuh kami benar-benar tidak berjarak. Terserah jika orang-orang melihat dan membicarakan kami, karena bagiku Kyuhyun-lah segalanya.

.

.

"Ming?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku meminta ciumanmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi karena sedari tadi aku hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat menatapnya. Pipiku memanas.

"_Ne_~ Kyu..." aku mengangguk lemah. Sedetik kemudian kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan pipi kanannya kepadaku. Dengan ragu aku mencondongkan wajahku ke arah pipi berbalut kulit pucat itu.

**_Chup_**

Satu kecupan. Kilat. Dan kulihat Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. "Jangan takut, Mingie. _Palli_, dua kali lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari telunjukknya di pipinya yang masih mengarah padaku. Dengan takut-takut aku kembali mendekati kulit lembut itu dan...

**_Chup_**

**_Chup_**

Dua ciuman dengan durasi sedikit lebih lama lolos seketika. Aku menunduk malu. "Bagus. Sekarang yang kiri." Kyuhyun menyodorkan pipi kirinya kearahku. Bibir merahnya tersenyum lebar. Aku makin gugup.

Tiga ciuman langsung kudaratkan di pipi kirinya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan kecanduan pipi lembut itu. Benar-benar lembut dan...aku menyukainya.

"Bagus. Sekarang yang terakhir, di sini." Kyuhyun tampak sedikit mengangkat poni ikal _brunnete_-nya dan mencondongkannya kearahku. Aku tertawa pelan.

"_Arra,_ Kyunnie..." ucapku malu-malu. Secara naluriah, kedua tanganku bergerak menangkup pipi pucatnya

Tiga ciuman singkat di dahinya selesai kulakukan. Aku segera menjauhkan wajahku yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa membuatku tersipu. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona di wajahku yang panas.

"Kkk" kudengar Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. "Ming..." panggilnya pelan yang membuatku kembali menatap _hazel_ indah itu. Kulihat Kyuhyun semakin menipiskan jarak dengan wajahku. Kinerja otak yang tiba-tiba melamban membuatku telat menyadari apa yang terjadi hingga sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa membungkam bibirku membuat nafasku tercekat.

Kyuhyun melumat bibirku lembut dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berontak karena tubuhku yang melemas seketika dalam rengkuhan sepasang lengan yang entah sejak kapan melingkar erat di pinggangku. Bola kembar obsidiannya menatapku hangat. Dapat kurasakan senyum Kyuhyun yang terkembang di sela-sela lumatannya. Aku hanya bisa diam.

**_First kiss ku_**

Tak pernah kusangka akan seperti ini. Aku senang. Sungguh. Sangat bahagia.

_Tapi, apa maksud dari ciuman ini?_

.

.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya. Kyuhyun membalas tersenyum simpul dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap sudut bibirku lembut.

"_Mianhae_, Ming. Tapi ketahuilah. Itu tadi juga ciuman pertama bagiku. Sejak dulu aku sudah memutuskan jika hanya padamulah aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku."

"..."

"Aku benar- benar menyayangimu. Berjanjilah, jika suatu hari kau punya kekasih, kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya riang. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang menahan nyeri dalam hati. Beberapa saat lalu sepertinya aku melupakan posisiku di hatinya.

Kini aku kembali sadar.

Semua memang sudah berakhir.

"Ming?"

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Aku mengerti. Kau juga cepatlah mencari kekasih. Usiamu sudah hampir senja. Kau akan tampak seperti om-om hidung belang suatu hari nanti dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi para gadis diluaran sana" ucapku bercanda, mencoba tersenyum mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Tersenyum dengan rasa perih yang membuatku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kulihat Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar gurauanku namun sekejab kemudian dia tersenyum dan mencubit gemas hidungku.

"Haha. Dasar anak nakal! Oke. Bersiaplah, aku akan segera membawa calon _eonni_ barumu itu kehadapanmu. Secepatnya. Kupastikan itu." Ucapnya riang dengan kekehan yang mengalun merdu. Aku ikut tersenyum. Menatap iris hazel yang kini juga tengah menatapku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ming."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyunnie..."

Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini. Jika kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai, maka biarkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu, menyayangimu sebagai keluarga. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. _Saranghaeyo_.

**_Good Bye, My First Love_**

**_Aku "tidak" akan melupakanmu_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**TBC / END (up2you)**_

* * *

Terimakasih teman-teman semua atas dukungannya di chapter 1 cerita ini.

Aku benar-benar kaget dengan jumlah visitors yang ada.

Banyak

Cukup banyak

Namun mengapa seolah enggan memberikan review?

Adakah hal yang mengganjal di hati?

Maaf jika ada yang salah. Karena sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud buruk.

Ini memang sengaja kubuat GS bukan YAOI untuk menghormati _true story_ yang terjadi ^^

.

Ini chapter 2 ceritaku

Mau dilanjut atau tidak kuserahkan semua pada teman-teman sekalian.

* * *

**SPECIAL KISS & HUG TO:**

**_minnalee1, Park soo kyung, pinkybunny, guest, minminmin, Guest, Guest, Rilianda Abelira, abilhikmah, dewi. , kyuminnie, WineKyuMin137, Gye0mindo, and PaboGirl_**

* * *

_Thanks for your support, guys._ Aku sangat menghargai semua kata yang kalian ucapkan. Meskipun singkat, tapi sudah membuatku bersemangat. ThanKyu semuanya. Semoga berkenan untuk kembali memberikan Review.

Maafkan Hyun yang gak balas komentar kalian karena di chapter 2 ini InsyaAllah semua pertanyaan kalian semua terjawab.

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.

_ByeBye_ semuaaaaaaaaaaaa ^v^

.

.

**_SALAM KMS JOYERS. KYUMIN JJANG !_**


End file.
